My Logan, My Kendall, My love
by koganloveBTR
Summary: Cómo sabe alguien cuando está enamorado? Qué tan difícil es aceptarlo? Y aún más cuando esa persona es de tu mismo género, y... el que sea uno de tus mejores amigos sólo lo empeora. Y si al final le das una oportunidad? Puede sorprenderte a ti mismo a donde te puede llevar. Pues es eso lo que les pasa a Logan y Kendall, amigos desde niños ¿sabran reconocer el amor y luchar por el?
1. chapter 1

Hola a todos! He aquí que me he animado finalmente a publicar esta historia =) seré sincera, no está terminada (aunque sí bastante avanzada, así que me dije ¿por qué no?)

En primer lugar no me sentía muy confiada de publicarla, puesto que he visto de forma triste y rompiendo mi corazón cada día más, que hay menos Rusher, así que no sé si haya alguien que lea esta historia. Como sea, yo la dejaré aquí…

Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero advertirles que su clasificación es "T" pero en los capítulos posteriores muy posiblemente se convertirá en "M" y quizás hasta Mpreg haya (posiblemente, aun no lo decido XD).

Otra cosa es que la historia está completamente basada en la serie e intente apegarme lo más posible a la personalidad de cada uno de ellos (es decir, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos García y James Diamond). Otra cosa es que toma lugar algún tiempo después del capítulo final de la serie.

Espero les guste, si es así, háganmelo saber para que suba el próximo capítulo, sin más las dejo para que lean…

 **CAPITULO 1 SOLO UN BESO**

Transcurría un día normal en los Ángeles California; como todos los días, el sol se alzaba resplandeciente en lo más alto del cielo azul y un refrescante aire soplaba haciendo de ese sin duda, un día ideal. Esta no era la excepción para los residentes del Palms Woods, pues la mayoría de sus moradores aprovecho el magnífico día para refrescarse en la piscina del edificio, o disfrutar de un paseo en el parque de sus alrededores; aunque desafortunadamente, este no era el caso de Kendall, pues el joven rubio había permanecido en el apartamento 2J toda esa tarde, ¿la razón?; aunque normalmente en un día como este, el chico indiscutiblemente hubiese salido en uno de sus famosos picnics al lado de Jo, él y la chica habían terminado su relación cinco semanas atrás; a decir verdad todos habían quedado sorprendidos con la noticia, pues Jo y Kendall eran considerados una de las mejores parejas de todo el Palms Woods.

El motivo por el cual habían roto era realmente uno muy absurdo, pues todo había comenzado cuando Carlos le había mostrado al joven rubio un reportaje en un programa adolecente en el cual aseguraban que la actriz Jo Taylor, engañaba a Kendall con un tal Bryan; según la noticia, Bryan Gorley aseguraba estar en un noviazgo con Jo desde hace meses a escondidas de Kendall. Desde luego, en un principio el integrante de BTR no creyó en aquella noticia, pues no era la primera vez que algo así les pasaba; sin embargo, poco después, se dieron a conocer el testimonio de algunas personas las cuales confirmaban la historia de Bryan, fue entonces cuando Kendall enfrento a Jo pidiéndole una explicación, y aunque la chica aseguro en todo momento que todo era mentira, Kendall continuó con la duda; finalmente, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando se hizo pública una foto de Jo y del tal Bryan besándose; decepcionado, Kendall afronto a Jo por todos los rumores, ambos discutieron por algún tiempo, hasta que finalmente los dos dieron su relación por terminada. Un par de días después, se revelo que todo se había tratado de meros chismes publicitarios, las personas que confirmaban la relación de los adolescentes, no eran más que los amigos de Bryan ayudándolo en su treta, la imagen solo era un fotomontaje, y desde luego nada de la relación entre Jo y Bryan era verdad. Cuando Kendall se enteró, inmediatamente fue a disculparse con la chica por no haberle creído, y aunque al final Jo había terminado por perdonar al chico, aun así había decidido que ambos tomasen un tiempo fuera en su relación; pues la inseguridad de Kendall la había hecho dudar, debido a que era la segunda vez que terminaban por esta razón.

Desde que había terminado con Jo, usualmente el chico de ojos verdes pasaba sus tardes jugando videojuegos con Carlos, mientras que James y Logan, tenían su llamada "hora de chicas", la cual prácticamente consistía en pasar parte de la tarde al lado de sus novias; pero esta vez, Kendall se encontraba solo en el apartamento viendo una película y tomando una malteada rosa, puesto que Carlos se encontraba en compañía de Kelly y Gustavo en Roque Records; la disquera ofrecería pronto una fiesta de Halloween a petición de Griffin para mostrar nuevas canciones de BTR, y ese día seria la muestra de postres; tan pronto como Carlos se enteró, no dudo en ir, sabiendo que podría degustar un sinfín de dulces y todos ¡gratis! (aun en contra de la voluntad de Gustavo); y es que desafortunadamente, Carlos también se encontraba soltero de nuevo.

El latino había salido por un poco más de 6 meses con Alexa (la super agente secreto), pero cuando la chica había sido asignada a una super misión secreta en un ultra escondido y recóndito lugar, ambos habían acordado tomarse un tiempo; Alexa realmente no deseaba terminar con Carlos, por lo que antes de irse, le había prometido que apenas terminara esa misión, regresaría a buscar al joven García; como era de esperarse, Carlos estuvo deprimido por casi una semana completa en la cual nadie conseguía sacarlo de su cama; finalmente y luego de que los chicos estuvieran llevándole pizza y helado todos los días hasta su cama sin ningún éxito, los tres amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para dedicar todo un día a reparar el corazón de su latino amigo, así que un sábado desde temprano, pusieron en marcha su plan "CARLOS FELIZ". Ese día, y aun ante las protestas del chico, Kendall, James y Logan lo sacaron de su cama a arrastres y lo llevaron a desayunar a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Carlos (uno para niños, desde luego) en donde el joven ordeno tantas salchichas como quiso, luego de eso, lo llevaron a una pista de patinaje, la cual habían rentado entre los tres para poder jugar hockey ahí por algunas horas; finalmente y para culminar el día, llevaron al simpático chico a un parque de diversiones, en donde con ayuda de todos sus amigos, le celebraron una fiesta de "no cumpleaños". Para cuando la noche llego, Carlos no hubiese podido tener un mejor día, por lo que estaba feliz nuevamente y más que agradecido con sus tres amigos por el fabuloso día que le habían hecho pasar, y aunque el joven aun extrañaba enormemente a Alexa, volvió a ser el feliz, inocente y buen Carlos de siempre, sabiendo que a pesar de todo, aun contaba con sus amigos, los cuales estaba seguro, no lo defraudarían nunca.

Del otro lado de la soltería, James y Lucí llevaban poco más de 8 meses saliendo para sorpresa de todos, incluso de la propia Lucí, pues según la chica, aceptaba que había subestimado por completo a James, pues el castaño chico había resultado ser un buen novio y había conseguido superar por completo las expectativas que Lucí tenía de él. Desde que ambos chicos habían comenzado a salir, los dos jóvenes gustaban de pasear en moto por los alrededores del Palms Woods (eso claro, con Lucí conduciendo y James detrás aferrado a ella), así que ese día, ambos se encontraban en otro de sus viajes por la ciudad.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, el cuarto miembro de la banda, Logan Mitchell, también había salido en una cita en la piscina con su novia Camille, aunque por desgracia para el chico, las cosas no iban muy bien.

3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3

-Perdón pero… realmente creo que lo mejor será terminar. Declaró Camille con un deje de tristeza.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿por qué? Preguntó Logan incrédulo, pues realmente apreciaba mucho a la chica como para terminar su relación luego de poco más de dos años juntos.

-Oye, Logan yo realmente te quiero demasiado, y creo que eres un chico increíble y definitivamente un gran amigo pero, creo que nuestra relación está estancada.

-¡¿Estancada?! ¿Qué quieres decir con estancada?

-Me refiero a que, más que parecer novios, ¡solo somos 2 amigos besándose! Exclamó Camille.

-¡¿Qué?! Pfff… ¡claro que no! además de besarnos también tenemos citas y…… nos besamos y……… ¿tenemos citas?

Para este momento, Logan había comenzado a ponerse nervioso, mientras que Camille cambiaba su mirar a uno de abatimiento.

-¡¿Vez a lo que me refiero?! No hay gran diferencia de cuando somos novios a cuando solo somos amigos, además rompemos y volvemos todo el tiempo y, no lo sé…. creó que quiero algo más… real.

-¡Pero lo nuestro es real! Además, ya no rompemos tanto. Declaró Logan haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Pero ahora peleamos por todo!

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡¿Ah no?! Exclamó Camille frustrada. –¡Si eso es lo que estamos haciendo! Además siempre olvidas nuestros aniversarios ¡incluso olvidas mi cumpleaños!

-¡De acuerdo! Pero…

-Cuando te dije hace seis meses que mi madre y hermanos vendrían desde Connecticut solo para conocerte ¡te escondiste en el estudio de Gustavo por cuatro días!

-Solo fue por tres…

-¡Como sea! ¡El punto es que huiste! Así como también huiste el día que estábamos los dos solos en mi apartamento y te dije que quería que mi primera vez fuera contigo…

-¡No hui! Te dije que lo pensaría….

-¡Si! Y luego huiste, llevas 3 meses pensándolo y evitas el tema siempre que quiero que hablemos de ello, ¡¿Y qué hay de hace un mes cuando te dije que te amaba y lo único que hiciste fue salir corriendo y provocar que una bicicleta te atropellara?!

-¡Solo tuve contusiones menores!

Tras escuchar la respuesta del joven, Camille dejo escapar un deslucido suspiro.

-Escucha, realmente te quiero demasiado Logan Mitchell. Aseguró la chica poniendo una de sus manos sobre el rostro del joven. -Pero hay que aceptar que nuestra relación no tiene futuro; creo que Budda Bob tenía razón, le temes al compromiso y…. quiero un novio que tome lo nuestro más enserio.

-¡Pero yo podría tomarlo enserio!

-Podrías, pero no lo haces. Respondió abatida Camille. –Te quiero, pero no podemos continuar así.

-Entonces ¿esto es todo? ¿Romperás conmigo?

-Eso creo, pero… podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿no? Preguntó la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

-….por supuesto. Respondió Logan nostálgico, luego de permanecer algunos segundos en silencio.

El pequeño momento en que ambos se quedaran mirando atentamente, fue suficiente para que, casi por inercia, Logan volviera a acercarse a los labios de la joven, pero esta vez, Camille lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, no esta vez. Se disculpó la actriz.

-¿Ni siquiera uno de despedida? Preguntó Logan esperanzado.

-Uno de despedida. Aceptó Camille; pero a diferencia de lo que el miembro de BTR esperaba, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir de la cabaña de la piscina en donde se encontraban, no sin antes dedicarle una reconfortante sonrisa.

Una vez que el joven pelinegro se vio solo en la carpa, dejo escapar un gran y entristecido suspiro. Después de eso, decidió regresar a su apartamento a ahogar su reciente rompimiento en chocolate.

3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3

Sentado sobre el sofá naranja, Kendall tomaba su tercera malteada rosada del día mientras terminaba de ver la película de Spider-man.

La señora Knight había salido a hacer algunas compras, por lo que en todo el apartamento solo se encontraban Kendall y Katie; sin embargo, la niña se había encerrado en su cuarto desde temprano para que nadie le interrumpiese, argumentando que ese día intentaría aumentar sus finanzas; por lo que eso dejaba al joven rubio, solo en el apartamento.

Justo en el preciso momento en el que el hombre araña estaba a punto de comenzar su gran pelea con el duende verde, Logan entro al apartamento de forma precipitada, llamando la atención de Kendall quien lo siguió con la mirada desde ese momento.

Tan pronto como entro al 2J, Logan hizo su camino directamente a la cocina, saco un gran tazón de la alacena y comenzó a llenarlo con chocolates, bombones, gomitas, y cuanta cosa dulce encontraba.

-Ha……. ¿estás bien? Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente el rubio con una ceja levantada, al notar la molestia de su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Cuestionó Logan con algo de sarcasmo en su voz y al tiempo que rompía una bolsa de chocolate en polvo para después vaciar todo su contenido sobre el tazón.

-¿Quizás porque parece que quieres morir de diabetes? Respondio Kendall señalando hacia el tazón frente a su amigo. –Tú realmente no estarás pensando en comer todo eso ¿oh si?

-¿Y que con que así fuera? Preguntó el pelinegro llevándose un gran puñado de dulces a la boca.

-¡Que si lo haces tendrás caries para mañana! Indicó Kendall exasperado.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, no tengo a nadie a quien impresionar, Camille terminó conmigo, así que ¡¿Qué más da?! Exclamó Logan dramático y comiendo otro puñado de dulces.

-¿Camille terminó contigo? ¿Por qué? Preguntó curioso el rubio.

Logan tomo su tazón de caramelos y se mudó a un lado de su amigo, justo antes de empezar a hablar soltó un gran suspiro.

-Me dijo que nuestra relación estaba estancada; dice que quiere una relación seria y que… yo le temo al compromiso. Explicó el joven mucho más tranquilo y con algo de tristeza.

-¿Y eso es cierto?

-¡¿Qué?! Pfff… ¡claro que no! Yo solo….

Pero Logan dejo de hablar al percatarse de la inquisitiva mirada que le dirigía su amigo.

-¡De acuerdo! Camille quizás tengaaa… algo de razón. Admitió incómodamente el chico.

-Oh quizás es solo que no has encontrado a la persona indicada. Opinó Kendall intentando alentar al futuro doctor. –¡Velo por el lado bueno! Ahora somos solteros libres. Dijo cogiendo un bombón cubierto con chocolate para después llevárselo a la boca.

-¡Es cierto! Las chicas van y vienen ¿no? digo, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo por terminar con Camille, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro! tendremos oportunidad de conocer a otras chicas y… podemos hacer lo que queramos. Dijo Kendall comiendo otro chocolate y dando ánimos a su amigo como usualmente solía hacerlo.

-¡Por supuesto! Podremos salir con quien queramos. Exclamó Logan animado al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá entusiasta.

Pero en ese instante, Logan dejo escapar un pequeño quejido llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó intrigado el líder de la banda.

-¡Hay! Creo que algo entro en mi ojo. Informó el pelinegro cubriendo su ojo izquierdo con su mano.

-Déjame ver. Pidió Kendall levantándose del sofá y apartando la mano de su amigo para poder mirar el origen del problema. –¡No tienes nada! Dijo luego de mirar el ojo de su amigo un momento.

-¿En serio no ves nada?

-Espera, creo que tienes una pestaña adentro. Declaró Kendall acercándose aún más al rostro de su amigo para intentar extraer al intruso.

Finalmente y luego de algunos segundos, Kendall consiguió sacar a la pestaña invasora.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias. Respondió Logan.

Pero por alguna razón, ni uno ni otro se atrevió a romper el contacto visual que hasta ahora habían mantenido, la mirada de ambos chicos se encontraba en un mágico y pacifico momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni hizo intento alguno por moverse para no deshacer ese instante tan especial, aunque luego de que los ojos de los jóvenes se perdieran en los ajenos, inconscientemente ambos rostros comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban, hasta que de forma inevitable, ambos se encontraron tan juntos que sus labios se tocaban sutilmente, de un momento a otro, los dos comenzaron a mover sus labios a un ritmo suave y sincronizado; de forma casi temerosa, Kendall dirigió una de sus manos a la cadera de su amigo, posándola sobre esta; casi al mismo tiempo, Logan subió su mano hasta posarla sobre el pecho del rubio.

En esos momentos, ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevía a abrir los ojos por temor a romper ese instante; el cual estaba pasando tan lento para ambos, que todo lo existente a su alrededor se borró, ese instante solo existían ellos dos disfrutando y saboreando los labios del otro, los cuales aún se mantenían agradablemente dulces por tantas golosinas.

Sin embargo, fueron escasos los minutos que duró aquel beso, puesto que luego de un rato, instintivamente Kendall quiso posar su otra mano sobre la cadera de Logan, tal y como solía hacer con Jo; pero ese acto fue suficiente para que Logan despertara de aquel trance, por lo que empujó a su amigo con la mano que tenía sobre su pecho, haciendo que Kendall reaccionara al instante sobre lo que estaba haciendo, así que inmediatamente aparto las manos de su amigo, y ambos a la par se alejaron aterrados y confundidos.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS?! Exclamó Logan alterado.

-¡¿POR QUE ME BESASTE?! Cuestionó Kendall nervioso.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Tú me besaste a mí!

-¡¿YO?! ¡Pero si tú eras el de la basurita en el ojo!

-¡Siiii! ¡PERO NUNCA TE DIJE QUE ME BESARAS!

-¡DE ACUERDO! Ambos lo hicimos ¡¿bien?! Sentenció Kendall dando fin a la discusión.

-¡Correcto! Ambos nos besamos…. Concordó Logan tratando de calmarse, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en la oración. –Espera…

-¿Qué?

-¡¿POR QUE NOS BESAMOS?! Cuestionó el futuro doctor desconcertado.

-Haaa…..bueno, tal vez, tal vez…… solo nos dejamos llevar, ¡ya sabes! Acabas de terminar con Camille y….

-¡SIIII! ¡Es cierto! además… solo fue un beso, no significo nada ¿cierto?

-¡Absolutamente nada!

Ambos chicos habían comenzado a tornarse realmente nerviosos, y la incomodidad en el ambiente era mayor a cada momento; para suerte de ambos, ese momento la puerta del 2J se abrió, sobresaltando a los dos chicos, quienes angustiados se giraron a la par con las mejillas encendidas, a mirar de quien se trataba.

-¡Aaaaah! ¿Puede haber chica más linda que Lucí en todo Palms Woods? ¡No lo creo! Entró suspirando un enamorado James, el cual en seguida se dirigió a la cocina por una cajita de jugo.

Justo detrás del castaño, Carlos también entró al apartamento comiendo un pastelillo y con una bandeja repleta de postres. Mientras tanto, Kendall y Logan permanecían en su lugar paralizados.

-¿Quieren uno? Preguntó Carlos señalando hacia la bandeja y al percatarse de la presencia de sus otros dos amigos en el apartamento.

El rubio y el pelinegro respondieron moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Cuestionó James curioso mientras sorbía de su jugo.

-No nos pasa nada. Se apresuró a responder Logan.

-No, ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? Preguntó Kendall nervioso y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque lucen nerviosos y abochornados. Concluyó el castaño.

-¿Un beso?

-¡¿QUE?! Exclamaron a la par Kendall y Logan fulminando con la mirada a su latino amigo.

-¿Qué si quieren un beso? Volvió a preguntar un confundido (y asustado) Carlos señalando un chocolate "kiss" en su mano.

-No, gracias. Respondieron a coro los otros dos chicos.

-Bueno ¿y que estaban haciendo? Cuestionó curioso el castaño.

Fue ahí cuando los chicos nuevamente comenzaron a balbucear.

-Haa…ha….bueno….yo……nosotros…

-¡Íbamos de salida! Exclamó Kendall pensando rápidamente.

-¡Cierto! Íbamos al…. ¡Mercado!

El joven de ojos rubios se giró a mirar a su amigo con cara de "¡¿en serio?!"

-¿Al mercado? Preguntó Carlos extrañado. -¿Para qué?

-Íbamos a comprar… ¡sopa! Contestó Kendall con una amplia (y nerviosa) sonrisa.

-¡¿Sopa?! Cuestionó James extrañado.

-¡SI! Es que tenemos un GRAN antojo de sopa. Exclamó Logan sobando su estómago para después echar a correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Si! Y vamos tarde. Profirió Kendall siguiendo a su amigo.

Luego de eso, ambos chicos desaparecieron por la entrada.

-Fue mi imaginación ooh… ¿eso estuvo raro? Preguntó Carlos comiendo la última galleta que quedaba en la bandeja.

-A mí también me lo pareció. Concordó James enarcando una ceja -¡Pero! al menos nos dejaron los dulces. Dijo señalando al tazón repleto de golosinas que sus amigos habían dejado sobre la mesita de centro.

-¡Genial! Exclamo feliz Carlos.

3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3

-¡¿AL MERCADO?! ¡¿ENSERIO?! Exclamó Kendall caminando al lado de Logan por el pasillo.

-¡Fue lo único en lo que pensé!

-¿Eres un genio y lo único que se te ocurrió decir fue "AL MERCADO"?

-¡¿Y me lo dices a mí?! ¡¿QUIEN COME SOPA?! Cuestionó el pelinegro alzando los brazos.

-¡ESTABA NERVIOSO!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!

-¡Como sea! Al menos logramos salir del apartamento.

-¡Correcto! Y creo que ninguno de ellos sospecho nada.

-Y nadie vio nada, así que… tan solo olvidemos todo esto ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, tampoco es como si quisiera que todo el mundo supiera que me besé con mi mejor amigo. Respondió Logan sarcástico al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡SSSSH! ¡No lo digas en voz alta!

-¡No seas paranoico! No hay nadie.

Pero justo en ese momento el ascensor se abrió, revelando a dos residentes del Palms Woods que pasaron al lado de los jóvenes.

-¿Decías…? Cuestionó Kendall jactancioso.

-¡Bien! Solo… no volvamos a hablar de esto ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Aseguró Kendall con un chasquido de sus dedos. –Y ahora… ¿un helado?

-¡Con chispas de chocolate! Respondió Logan entusiasta.

3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3

Mientras tanto, dentro del apartamento 2J; Katie sonreía satisfactoriamente luego del hecho del que acababa de ser testigo.

-Interesante. Dijo la niña para sí misma sentada sobre su cama y mirando complacida su laptop.

Pues justamente cuando Katie se dirigía a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, Logan entró estrepitosamente sobresaltando a la niña y provocando que el lápiz que llevaba en sus manos cayera al suelo; mientras que Katie buscaba el lápiz, escucho la conversación que se desarrollaba desde la cocina; cuando finalmente encontró dicho lápiz, Katie retomó su camino a la cocina, pero tan pronto como puso un pie en la habitación, rápidamente regresó a su "escondite", desde donde la hermanita de Kendall pudo ser testigo del beso entre su hermano y su mejor amigo. La niña decidió no salir para no interrumpir ese "momento", y aprovechando que al parecer ninguno de ellos dos se había percatado de su presencia, decidió regresar a su cuarto antes de que alguien la notase ahí.

Pero tan pronto como entro a su habitación, tomo su laptop y escribió "Kogan" en el buscador, pues Katie recordó algo que acababa de leer hace poco en donde las fanáticas emparejaban a su hermano y a Logan; la pequeña sabía que muchas fans estaban chifladas; pero quizás algunas de ellas podrían tener razón…

Katie pasó casi toda la tarde investigando más sobre ese tal "Kogan", pues la niña realmente estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de todo eso.

3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3

¿Y bien…?, comenten que les pareció :3. ¿Debo subir el próximo capítulo?

¡Oh! Y por si a alguien le interesa, esta es la tercera historia que escribo, una de ellas es un crossover sobre big time rush y mentes criminales publicado aquí mismo; esa fue mi primera historia y si está terminada.

Espero sus opiniones al respecto ;) ustedes deciden si subo el capítulo 2… :D


	2. INICIO DE UNA AVENTURA

Wazzaa! Chicos =D, he aquí que les traigo el segundo y tercer capítulo de esta historia =). La verdad es que dudé bastante en subirlos, y más aún los dos juntos, ya que tal parece que esta historia no tiene lectores ni seguidores T_T (por lo que siento que no estoy escribiéndole a nadie =( y además hablando sola / )

Pero de cualquier forma quise dejarlos aquí por si hay alguna persona que le interese la continuación de esta historia…

Todos los nombres de personajes mencionados a continuación, (así como también algunos lugares) no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon y a su creador y productor Scott Fellows.

 **CAPITULO 2 INICIO DE UNA AVENTURA**

La tarde después de aquel "acontecimiento" pasó sin más contratiempos, Logan y Kendall regresaron justo a tiempo para la cena, al igual que la señora Knight, quien volvió con una pizza para los chicos.

Luego de que Katie terminara de leer el tercer fanfiction "Kogan", finalmente salió de su habitación para disfrutar de su rebanada de pizza; la niña había decidido mantenerse callada por el momento y no contar nada a nadie de lo que había visto, al menos no por ahora.

Por su parte, una vez que Logan y Kendall habían salido del apartamento, Carlos y James habían tomado su lugar en el sofá naranja y fueron ellos quienes habían terminado de ver la película de Spider-man, de la misma forma en la que acabaron con todas las golosinas que había en el recipiente; así que para el final del día, ellos fueron los únicos en no comer pizza luego de terminar con indigestión.

Luego de ello, las cosas continuaron su curso normal para los chicos de Big Time Rush; tal y como lo habían prometido, Kendall y Logan no volvieron a hablar ni mencionaron a nadie sobre aquel "hecho", para alivio de ambos jóvenes, su amistad no se vio afectada en ningún momento, por lo que los dos continuaron con su vida normal; bueno casi, puesto que un mes después de que Camille terminara con Logan, la chica había comenzado a salir con un chico llamado John que había conocido durante su última película; y aunque Logan sentía cierta nostalgia cada vez que veía a su exnovia al lado de su nuevo novio, le bastaba al chico continuar como amigo de Camille. Jo por otro lado, no había salido con nadie desde el rompimiento con Kendall, pues la chica había decidido concentrarse en su serie y en hacer crecer su carrera.

A decir verdad, Kendall, Logan y Carlos, tampoco habían tenido oportunidad de salir con más chicas; sinceramente ni siquiera habían tenido ocasión de salir muchas veces del Palms Woods, ni siquiera James había tenido muchas oportunidades de salir con Lucí, puesto que Griffin le había pedido a Gustavo presentar tres canciones nuevas en la fiesta de Halloween, así que todas esas semanas, Gustavo los mantuvo ensayando y grabando casi todas las tardes.

Seis semanas más pasaron desde que Kendall y Logan se hubiesen besado, la fiesta se celebraría un viernes y ya estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina; las coreografías estaban listas y las canciones aprendidas y grabadas, así que finalmente y luego de mucho implorarle, los integrantes de Big time rush consiguieron que Gustavo les diera ese fin de semana libres de ensayos para descansar.

Al enterarse de esto, Lucí tuvo la grandiosa idea de invitar a todos sus amigos a la casa de campo que sus padres tenían a las salidas de Los Ángeles; James, Logan, Kendall y Carlos estaban emocionados con la idea, su único problema era que…

-Definitivamente NO. Sentenció la señora Knight cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿NO…?! Exclamaron a coro Logan, James, Carlos y Kendall. -¡¿Por qué no?!

-Porque aún son muy jóvenes para pasar todo un fin de semana ustedes solos y fuera de la casa, y según entiendo, no habrá ningún adulto con ustedes.

-Pero si ya tenemos 20 años. Declaró Logan intentando convencer a su tutora.

-Además, ya somos perfectamente capaces de usar el microondas si es que tenemos hambre. Comentó James haciendo que la señora Knight girara los ojos.

-Y ya hemos memorizado tooodos los números de emergencia. Aseguró Carlos uniéndose a sus amigos.

-Señora, puedo entender su preocupación. Hablo Lucí quien también se encontraba con ellos intentando convencer a la mamá de Kendall. –Pero Jo, Camille, su novio e incluso Jett irán, estaremos juntos todo el tiempo, además la casa tiene alarmas puestas para que nadie pueda entrar en ella y también tiene alarmas contra incendios; y en caso de cualquier emergencia, mis tíos viven a 20 minutos en coche de la casa.

-Mamá, sabes que te quiero, pero es momento que comiences a confiar más en nosotros y nos des la oportunidad de demostrarte que somos lo suficientemente mayores como para manejar esto. Expuso Kendall, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-¡Por favor! Exclamaron los otros tres chicos detrás de Kendall con ojos de cachorro.

-¡Bien! Exclamó finalmente la señora Knight luego de dejar escapar un suspiro, lo cual hizo saltar a los cuatros chicos de felicidad. –Pero…. si me entero que volvieron a meterse en un aprieto como cuando cuidaron la casa de Gustavo, les retirare el permiso que les había dado para llegar luego de la 12 de la noche de la fiesta de Halloween. Informó la señora Knight (pues pocos días antes los cuatro chicos le habían suplicado que los dejara llegar más tarde de lo usual, pues para poder estar antes de su hora permitida, debían salir corriendo siempre de las fiestas y justamente a mitad de lo mejor de estas; incluso el papá de Jo había accedido a dejar que la chica llegara después de las 12 a su casa ese día, así que ellos exigían el mismo permiso). -¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? Preguntó la mamá de Kendall.

-¡Lo prometemos! Aseguró Big time rush con una amplia sonrisa.

Esa mañana los cuatro chicos se dispusieron a empacar lo necesario para el fin de semana, pues los jóvenes partirían el viernes por la tarde y regresarían el domingo por la noche.

Finalmente, el reloj marco las 5:00 p.m., lo que significaba que era hora de partir, pues dicha casa quedaba a poco más de una hora de viaje en auto y debían salir temprano del Palms Woods si es que los chicos querían llegar con luz.

Luego de un rato de discutir, finalmente acordaron que Kendall manejaría el auto del papá de Camille, y en este se irían Logan, Carlos y James, además claro del conductor. Por otro lado, Lucí, Jo, Camille y Jett se irían con John, pues el novio de Camille contaba con camioneta propia.

Y fue así como finalmente, los chicos se pusieron en marcha con la canción de 24/seven, halfway there, get up, elevate, if I ruled the world, run wild, paralyzed y más sonando de fondo.

Aunque para desgracia del rubio, el pobre de Kendall debió soportar la discusión sin sentido de Carlos y James sobre una tontería (como era su costumbre) durante tooodo el viaje.

-¡Carlos eso es imposible! Exclamó James claramente frustrado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?! ¿Alguna vez se lo has preguntado a él? Cuestionó Carlos igualmente molesto.

-Noooo, porque el Yeti ¡NO EXISTE!

-¡Claro que si existe! Y también tengo razón cuando te digo que él puede congelarte con su mirada. Dijo el latino muy convencido de sus palabras mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un puchero.

Normalmente Kendall no hubiese tenido problemas con la disputa que ahora se llevaba a cabo entre sus dos amigos, pero luego de pasar una hora completa en medio del tráfico, con el calor del interior del auto, y escuchando sobre el hombre de las nieves, pie grande y el yeti; finalmente había alcanzado su límite.

-¡YA BASTA! Exclamó molesto mirando por el espejo retrovisor a sus amigos. –No me importa si el yeti existe o no, aún faltan 20 minutos de camino y quisiera recorrerlos ¡sin más discusiones!

-¿Crees que este molesto? Le susurró James a su amigo.

-No estoy seguro…

-¡Si estoy molesto! Afirmó el joven rubio luego de escuchar a sus compañeros de banda. Eso de la sutileza nunca se les había dado muy bien a ninguno de los cuatro.

Luego de eso, James y Carlos resoplaron aburridos al tiempo que los dos se cruzaban de brazos al mismo tiempo. (A veces su perfecta sincronía asustaba).

-¿Y tú qué? Preguntó Kendall dirigiéndose a su amigo pelinegro que venía en el asiento del copilota a su lado.

-¿Yo que…? Respondió Logan sin inmutarse y sin siquiera hacer el intento por moverse.

El genio de la banda había permanecido aplastado en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados y con un puchero en su rostro, prácticamente desde que habían salido del Palms Woods.

-No has dicho nada durante todo el camino. Decretó el chico de ojos verdes sin dejar de conducir.

-¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso querías que viniera discutiendo todo el camino como ellos dos? Cuestionó Logan señalando a sus dos compañeros detrás de él.

-Nooo… pero al menos esperaba que dieras alguna señal de vida durante la última hora.

-Kendall tiene razón, creímos que habías muerto. Admitió Carlos desde su asiento.

-Pues sigo vivo. Sentenció Logan frustrado y acomodándose correctamente sobre su asiento.

-¿Seguro estas bien? Preguntó Kendall dubitativo, pues demasiado bien conocía a su amigo como para saber que algo no andaba del todo bien con él.

-¡Estoy bien! Exclamó Logan teatralmente mientras alzaba los brazos.

Pero sus tres amigos compartieron miradas intranquilas.

-¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que John haya venido con…?

-¡No! lo menciones. Sentenció Logan sin siquiera permitir que Carlos completara su frase.

-¿Te molesta el hecho de que Camille y John compartirán habitación? Preguntó James indagador.

Pero mientras el castaño hablaba, el futuro doctor cubrió sus oídos con sus manos mientras cantaba un mantra de "lalalala…"

Por desgracia para Logan; esto era verdad, pues la casa solo tenía tres habitaciones; una de ellas pertenecía a los padres de Lucí y contaba con una cama matrimonial, en este dormirían Jo y Lucí. La segunda habitación pertenecía a Lucí y a su hermano, por lo que contaba con dos camas individuales, este sería el cuarto que Camille y John compartirían. Y por último, el cuarto de huéspedes, la habitación tenía dos camas King size, así que los chicos de Big time rush pasarían el fin de semana en dicho cuarto compartiendo cama.

-¡Escucha! Exclamó Kendall llamando la atención del pelinegro y deteniendo su tarareo –Se supone que vinimos para descansar y disfrutar de este fin de semana, lejos de la ciudad, el trabajo, los problemas...

-De los gritos de Gustavo. Acompletó James.

-Así que deberías dejar de pensar en Camille y John; solo dedícate a divertirte.

-¿Oh es que aun sientes algo por Camille? Cuestionó Carlos. –Porque si es así, tal vez podamos deshacernos de ese tal John. Aseguró el chico al tiempo que golpeaba su casco con una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía un palo de Hockey.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? Preguntó James impresionado y señalando el bastón de Hockey.

Pero antes de que Carlos pudiese contestar, Logan volvió a hablar.

-Yo sinceramente… ¡no lo sé! Realmente no creo volver con ella pero, Camille es la chica con la que más he durado en una relación así que, supongo que no esperaba que terminara conmigo, y… ahora es raro verla con alguien más. Explicó el pelinegro con algo de nostalgia.

Aprovechando que la carretera por la que en ese momento transitaban se tornaba completamente libre, y de que la camioneta frente a ellos se encontraba a una distancia considerable, Kendall se giró a mirar a Logan para hablarle.

-Oye, entiendo que ahora puedas sentirte confundido y afligido pero, no puedes solo perturbar toda tu vida por una chica, ¡de hecho no deberías!, eres un chico increíble con el que cualquiera tendría la fortuna de salir, eres un fantástico cantante, un joven atractivo, inteligente,

Carlos: Aah… Kendall…

-Con una linda personalidad…

James: KENDALL…

-Y con una sonrisa y unos ojos hermosos…

-¡¡KENDALL!! Gritaron exasperados y al mismo tiempo James, Carlos y Logan.

Pues su rubio amigo continuaba sin voltear a ver el camino por seguir mirando al futuro doctor, y no se había percatado aun de que la camioneta que venía frente a ellos acababa de detenerse.

Por suerte, Kendall consiguió reaccionar justo a tiempo para poner el freno al coche y evitar chocar con ella; pero esto resulto con los cuatro chicos incrustados en el parabrisas.

-Sí gracias, entendí el punto. Contestó Logan con la cara aun pegada sobre el vidrio.

-Gracias por el intento de homicidio. Profirió James sarcástico y en las mismas condiciones que su amigo.

-Lo siento chicos. Dijo el ojiverde mientras intentaba despegarse del parabrisas.

-¡Hay que hacerlo de nuevo! Exclamó Carlos divertido (en ocasiones como esta, el chico agradecía llevar un casco puesto).

Luego de la violenta detenida, los integrantes de Big time rush bajaron del coche para rencontrarse con sus demás amigos; los cuales ya habían comenzado a bajar su equipaje de la camioneta.

-¿Qué les pasó a ustedes? Preguntó Jo al borde de la risa, al ver a los cuatro chicos con las caras rojas.

-No quieres saber. Respondió Kendall mientras que sus otros tres amigos le dirigían una retadora mirada.

-Solo digamos que yo conduciré de regreso. Concluyó Logan.

-Bueno chicos, ¡bienvenidos a la casa de mis padres! Profirió Lucí reuniéndose con el resto de sus amigos.

La casa de campo de los padres de Lucí, literalmente era una casa de campo, puesto que dicho hogar se encontraba a mitad de uno, tal y como la chica había dicho, no solo sus tíos se encontraban a 20 minutos de la casa, sino que también la población más cercana.

-¡Wow! Sí que es una casa grande. Exclamó James al ver lo ENORME que era la vivienda.

-See… a mis padres siempre les ha gustado lo extravagante, así que la casa tiene diez habitaciones, una yacusi y un patio trasero. Explicó Lucí colocándose a un lado de James, mientras este pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Aun no lo entiendo. Comentó Jett bajando su maleta de la camioneta y con su siempre habitual arrogancia.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Preguntó confundida la chica de cabello rojo.

-¿Cómo es que sigues con James habiendo la posibilidad de salir conmigo? Expresó el chico, provocando que Lucí lo mirara indignada, y ni hablar de James que casi lo fulminaba con la suya.

Pues en un principio, Jett había intentado por todos los medios salir con Jo al enterarse de que Kendall y la chica habían terminado; aunque los días de acosar a la joven actriz terminaron finalmente cuando Jo amenazo con acusarlo con su padre y al revelarle al chico que éste tenía la posibilidad de arrestarlo, desde entonces Jett había cambiado de objetivo enfocándose ahora en Lucí; lo cual le traía serios conflictos a James.

-¡Ah sí! Pues lo que yo no entiendo es ¿Quién te invito? Cuestionó James claramente molesto.

-Yo lo invite. Respondió John, haciendo que los cuatro chicos se giraran a mirarlo al mismo tiempo. –Pensé que sería más divertido si éramos más. Dijo excusándose.

-¡Como sea! Exclamó Lucí llamando la atención de todos (y evitando así una posible pelea). –Los cuartos están arriban subiendo las escaleras, así que pueden empezar a subir sus cosas.

Luego de que la chica diera la autorización para que pudiesen entrar a la casa, los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a bajar sus maletas y a meterlas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El bajar el equipaje y desempacarlo, les llevo poco más de una hora, así que para cuando los chicos finalmente hubieron terminado, el reloj ya casi marcaba las 9:00 p.m. Agotados por el largo trayecto en auto y de tanto doblar ropa, todos decidieron que lo mejor era cenar y acostarse a descansar. Así que luego de que los chicos comieran algunos burritos, se alistaron para dormir.

Debido a que la casa contaba con dos baños y a que el cuarto de huéspedes tenía su propio cuarto de baño, no tuvieron mayores problemas para prepararse a la hora dormir (con excepción de James y Jett, ya que cada uno tardo casi una hora en el baño).

Cuando el reloj finalmente marco las 11:30 p.m., cada uno de los chicos estaba recostado sobre su respectiva cama y perdidos en su propio sueño; a excepción de dos de ellos.

Solo Katie, la señora Knight, Logan, Kendall, y claro, ellos mismos, sabían que Carlos y James gustaban de compartir todas las noches antes de dormir, galletas con chocolate y jugo de manzana. Y esta noche, no sería la excepción…

-¡James…! Llamó Carlos por tercera vez a su amigo, pues el castaño parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

-Lo siento ¿qué…?

-¡Tierra llamando a James! ¿En qué tanto piensas? Cuestionó el latino curioso y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso hoy! Confesó James cogiendo otra galleta.

-¿Qué de todo…?

-Lo que paso hoy con Kendall y el auto.

-¿Y por qué no solo lo olvidas? Después de todo seguimos vivos. Declaró Carlos con una inocente sonrisa y sin comprender el rumbo de la conversación de su amigo.

-¡No por eso! Si no la razón por la cual casi se estrella.

-¿Por voltear a mirar a Logan?

-¡Exacto!

-¿Y que con eso?

-¡¿Es que acaso no escuchaste lo último que le dijo Kendall?!

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de tener una sonrisa y ojos hermosos?

-¡¿Tú también lo escuchaste?! Exclamó James dramático.

-¡Siii! ¡Pero Kendall solo estaba tratando de animarlo! A mí también me gustaría que alguien de vez en cuando me dijera que mis ojos son hermosos.

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué me dices de la forma en la que están durmiendo? Cuestionó el castaño señalando hacia la cama de sus amigos. -¿No te parece extraño?

Debido a que las dos camas que se encontraban en el cuarto de huéspedes eran King size, James y Carlos dormirían en una, mientras que Logan y Kendall en la otra; para la mala suerte de los chicos, ninguna de las chicas estuvo dispuesta a compartir la cama con Jett, y la cama en la que dormiría John era individual, por lo que una solo persona cabía en ella, así que como último recurso, decidieron que Jett durmiera en el cuarto de huéspedes, y como no querían que James y él terminaran asesinándose a media noche, el veredicto final fue que Jett durmiera con Kendall Y Logan (aun ante las protestas de estos dos). Pronto descubrieron que en la cama cabían perfectamente los tres; sin embargo, Jett se había estirado a sus anchas abarcando gran parte de la cama, lo que provoco que Logan y Kendall terminaran durmiendo a la orilla de esta, aunque en realidad, era Logan el que se encontraba al borde de la cama, así que luego de que el joven estuviese a punto de caerse tres veces al piso, Kendall al final había optado por dejar su brazo alrededor de la cadera de su amigo para evitar que este se cayera.

Carlos observo la escena dubitativamente mientras tomaba de su jugo; a decir verdad, al joven si le parecía algo "comprometedora" aquella posición en la que sus amigos se encontraban, pero tampoco haría un drama de eso.

-Pues… tal vez un poco, ¡pero Kendall siempre agarra a Logan! Respondió finalmente el Latino tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

James cogió la última galleta que quedaba y se la llevo a la boca mientras seguía observando a sus amigos dormir; tal vez Carlos tenía razón y el solo estaba imaginando "cosas", después de todo, Logan y Kendall siempre habían tenida una amistad bastante cercana, más que cualquiera de ellos, así que… tal vez hacia mal en exagerar lo que veía.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, quizás solo estoy paranoico. Declaró James al final. –Hay que dormir ya, necesito mínimo ocho horas de sueño para mantener este rostro perfecto. Dijo señalando su propia cara.

-De acuerdo. Accedió Carlos, acostumbrado ya a la vanidad de su amigo.

Luego de eso, los chicos apagaron la única lámpara que hasta ahora los había mantenido iluminados, y se dispusieron a dormir.


	3. CONFIESA

**CAPITULO 3 CONFIESA**

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Camille, seguida de Lucí; al ver que todos continuaban durmiendo y que el reloj marcaba las 9:00 a.m., ambas chicas decidieron bajar a la sala a ver la televisión mientras tomaban un plato de cereal. No debió pasar mucho tiempo para que Jo se reuniera a ellas.

-¡Hola! ¿Durmieron bien? Preguntó la joven rubia sentándose a un lado de sus amigas.

-¡Ojala! Exclamó Camille frustrada. –John ronco la mayor parte de la noche y no pude dormir bien.

-Bueno, menos mal que Jo no ronca. Comentó Lucí haciendo reír a sus otras dos amigas. –Aunque la verdad yo tampoco pude dormir muy bien.

-¿Y eso por qué? Preguntó curiosa Camille.

-Porque en la madrugada creí que alguien se había metido a la casa, escuche que alguien estaba caminando aquí abajo; pero ayer active todas las alarmas antes de dormir y es imposible que alguien se meta sin activarlas.

-Yo también lo escuche. Aseguró Jo que se había mantenido atenta a la conversación. –Pero creí que solo estaba soñando.

En ese momento, las tres chicas compartieron una mirada confusa e intranquila entre sí; pero antes de que cualquiera de ellas pudiese decir algo, John llego a reunirse con ellas.

-¡Hola! Saludó el joven haciendo saltar a las tres chicas. –Lo siento ¿las asuste?

-No descuida, solo estábamos hablando. Respondió Camille dando un beso a su, ahora novio.

-Bueno, creo que iremos a cambiarnos. Declaró Jo haciendo una seña a Lucí para que dejaran solos a los "novios".

-Cierto, es mejor aprovechar el baño ahora antes de que los demás despierten. Contestó la chica con el cabello pintado.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir antes de que James y Jett lo acaparen?

\- Exacto.

3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3

Luego de eso, los siguientes en despertar fueron los chicos de Big time rush, y Jett. Aunque de una forma algo peculiar…

-¡James es mío! ¡SUELTALO! Exclamó Carlos entre sueños y agitándose entre sus enredones, acto seguido el joven se enredó en ellos, y al girarse por segunda vez sobre la cama, cayó estrepitosamente de ésta (por suerte para él, Carlos dormía algunas veces con su casco puesto, y esta era una de esas veces). -¡AUCH! Se quejó el latino con la cara enterrada en el piso.

Los ruidosos gritos del joven, seguidos de su estridente caída, fueron suficientes para despertar a todos en el cuarto, quienes abruptamente se enderezaron de sus lugares.

-¿Estas bien? Preguntó James somnoliento, y enderezándose solo un poco sobre sus brazos, pues el castaño compartía cuarto con Carlos en el 2J, y ya le era algo bastante normal encontrar a su amigo en el suelo.

-Fue divertido… Respondió el latino reincorporándose de un salto.

-¿Duermes con pijamas de Bob Esponja? Cuestionó Logan burlón al percatarse de la vestimenta de su amigo.

-¡Al menos yo no duermo abrazado! Respondió Carlos indignado.

Ante las palabras del chico, Kendall y Logan se percataron de que el brazo del joven rubio aún se encontraba alrededor del genio; así que instantáneamente, Kendall aparto su brazo del cuerpo de Logan al mismo tiempo que un pequeño rubor se hacía visible en la cara de ambos.

-¿Ya podrían callarse? Cuestionó Jett molesto y llamando la atención de los demás chicos. –Quisiera volver a dormir y no podré si siguen gritando.

-¿Volver a dormir? ¡Pero si son las diez de la mañana! Declaró Kendall atónito y señalando un reloj en la pared.

-Lo cual quiere decir que aún me faltan dos horas de sueño. Sentenció el chico cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada.

-¡Bien! En vista de que Jett seguirá durmiendo, yo digo que nos cambiemos de ropa ¡y bajemos al yacusi! Exclamó Kendall.

-¡Si! Gritaron Carlos, Logan y James a coro; acto seguido, los tres chicos se levantaron rápidamente, e ignorando por completo la indicación de cambiarse de ropa, corrieron escaleras abajo directos al yacusi.

Al verse solo en el cuarto, Kendall también echó a correr tras sus amigos.

-¡Espérenme! Exclamó Jett levantándose rápidamente de la cama al ver que los demás chicos habían desaparecido.

3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3

Los integrantes de Big time rush bajaron corriendo las escaleras, y justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar al yacusi, Jo los detuvo, argumentando que John acababa de cocinar y que el desayuno estaba listo. Así que luego de que Logan hiciera una mueca de fastidio, los cuatro chicos procedieron a desayunar.

Tan pronto como todos terminaron su comida, los nueve jóvenes pasaron prácticamente toda la tarde en el yacusi; relajándose, platicando, jugando video juegos, e incluso a petición de Carlos, jugaron "pato, pato, ganso". Solo hicieron una pequeña pausa cuando todos comenzaron a sentir hambre, lo cual se arregló luego de que Kendall metiera una pizza congelada al horno.

Una vez que la pizza estuvo lista, los chicos salieron finalmente del yacusi, y luego de secarse y cambiarse, todos se reunieron en la sala para compartir dicha pizza mientras veían algunas películas. La noche finalmente comenzaba a caer, eran alrededor de las 07:30 de la tarde, y a los chicos aun les quedaban energías para seguir jugando.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Jo, tomando algunas palomitas de maíz que sus amigos acababan de hacer.

-Yo tengo una idea. Sugirió Camille entusiasmada.

-¿Y cuál es? Pregunto Carlos ansioso.

-En un papel ponemos algunas preguntas y luego las vaciamos en una bolsa, por turnos vamos sacando una pregunta; el reto está en que todos debemos responderla con la verdad. Explicó la chica.

-No suena mal. Declaró John quien se mantenía atento a la conversación.

-Por mi está bien. Enunció Jett.

-Por mí también ¿Ustedes que dicen chicos? Pregunto Jo dubitativa.

-A mí también me parece bien. Respondio Lucí apoyando a su amiga.

-¡De acuerdo! Contestaron Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan al mismo tiempo.

Tan pronto como todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Lucí entrego a cada quien una hoja y una pluma para que pudiesen escribir sus preguntas, para hacerlo más divertido, cada quien escribió 3 preguntas. Cuando hubieron terminado, metieron todos los papelitos adentro de la bolsa y la agitaron.

-Bueno ¿quién empieza? Preguntó Logan.

-Las damas primero. Contesto Camille metiendo la mano a la bolsa.

El resto de los jóvenes miraban atentos esperando saber cuál sería la pregunta, finalmente Camille saco un papel y procedió a leerlo.

-¿Y qué dice? Pregunto Jo sonriendo.

-Bueno, la pregunta es ¿cuál es tu animal favorito? Informo la chica mostrando el papel.

Lucí: Creo que el mío son los hurones.

Jo: Definitivamente las aves.

Camille: Pues a mí me gustan los conejos.

Jett: Supongo que los peces.

John: Mmm…las tortugas.

Carlos: ¡Amo a los perros!

James: Yo diría que los caballos.

Logan: Y yo diría que mi favorito son los gatos.

Kendall: Pues a mí me encantan los pandas.

-Bueno ¿Quién sigue? Preguntó James emocionado.

-Ahora yo. Anunció Jo tomando la bolsa con preguntas.

-Dice… ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta? Leyó la chica en voz alta.

Lucí: Yo creo que….. los escarabajos, no me gustaría que uno se subiera en mí.

Jo: Yo ¡odio! a las serpientes.

Camille: Pues a mí no me gustan las ratas.

Jett: Yo detesto a todos los insectos.

John: Supongo que….a las mantis religiosas, definitivamente no me gustan esos bichos.

Carlos: ¡Yo le temo a los escorpiones!

James: A mí me asustan las arañas grandes y peludas.

Logan: Yo, no sé, a la obscuridad, creo.

Kendall: Bueno yo, creo que lo que más me asusta es….. perder a las personas que quiero.

-¡Awww! Eso es algo realmente dulce. Declaró Camille.

-Es cierto. Concordó Lucí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, como sea, ¿seguirán de cursis o podemos continuar? Preguntó Jett impaciente.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿De quién es el turno? Preguntó Jo.

-Mío. Informó Lucí sacando un papelito.

-¿Y bien? Cuestiono James.

-La pregunta es ¿Tu deporte favorito?

Jo: Sin duda yudo.

Camille: A mí me gusta practicar patinaje artístico.

Jett: Me encanta el tenis.

John: Mi favorito es natación.

Carlos: ¡Hockey!

James: Hockey.

Logan: El Hockey.

Kendall: Definitivamente Hockey.

Lucí: Bien, pues el mío es el Voleibol.

-Mi turno. Declaró Logan sacando un papelito de la bolsa; aunque luego de que el joven leyera lo escrito en el papel, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa intenso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la pregunta? Quiso saber Carlos al ver que su amigo continuaba sin decir nada.

-Bueno…. dice… ¿con quién… con quién fue tu primera vez? Logan no pudo evitar avergonzarse tras leer aquella pregunta.

-¿Quién pregunto eso? Preguntó Jo desconcertada.

-Yo. Hablo John como si nada. -¡Vamos! Es una pregunta común, somos jóvenes y creo que todos aquí tenemos la suficiente madures como para responder eso ¿no creen?

-Siiii… ¿Y qué pasa si no queremos responder esa pregunta? Cuestionó Kendall.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te da miedo responderla? Interrogó John desafiante.

-Nooo, pero creo que es algo muy íntimo y…….

-¡Acéptalo! Eres demasiado cobarde como para responderla.

-En realidad yo apoyo a Kendall… Informó Logan.

-¿También eres un gallina como tu amigo? Cuestionó burlón John.

-¡No somos gallinas! Repuso Kendall molesto (si algo no le gustaba al joven de ojos verdes era que le insultaran a él ni a ninguno de sus amigos).

-¡Entonces pruébenlo! Respondan, es solo una simple pregunta.

El chico rubio se cruzó de brazos presuntuoso.

-Fuiste tú quien pregunto eso ¿por qué no la respondes tu primero? Cuestionó Kendall.

-De acuerdo. Respondió John convencido. –Pues… recuerdo que mi primera vez fue cuando tenía 16 años con una chica llamada Mariel ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Mi primera vez fue a los 18, con mi última exnovia, se llamaba Stephanie. Declaró Jett con un deje de orgullo en su voz, el cual incomodo a más de uno.

-¡Bien! Pues, yo aún no he tenido mi primera vez. Confesó Kendall (tratando de esconder su vergüenza lo mejor que pudo).

-Yo estoy con él. Informó Jo.

-Definitivamente yo también. Declaró Camille.

-Y yo también. Concordó Logan.

-Bueno, yo…. .. Comenzó a hablar Lucí con las mejillas rojas. –Mi primera vez fue con mi exnovio Beau, cuando tenía 16. Reveló la chica.

-¡¿Ya estuviste con una chico?! Preguntó Camille asombrada.

-Sí… aunque solo he estado con él y….… con James. Confesó Lucí algo apenada y provocando que el color rojo tiñera la cara del castaño.

-¡¿James?! Exclamaron sorprendidos Logan, Carlos y Kendall al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el chico sintió las miradas inquisitivas de sus tres amigos sobre él, solo pudo dedicarles una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¡¿Es verdad eso?! Cuestionó Carlos atónito.

-Haaa….. sssssi. Confesó James nervioso (y algo apenado).

-¡¿Cuándo?! Preguntó Logan confuso.

-¡Fue hace como dos semanas! No lo tenía pensado, tan solo ¡pasó!... de hecho mi primera vez fue con ella.

-¡Por favor dime que no cometiste la mayor estupidez de tu vida y que por lo menos te cuidaste! Exclamó Kendall esperanzado (no es que Kendall desconfiara de su amiga pelirroja, pero el joven sabía perfectamente lo descuidado y despistado que podía ser su compañero de banda, así que quería estar seguro de que no tendría que preocuparse de ser tío tan joven)

-¡Si nos protegimos! Profirió Lucí llamando la atención de los chicos. –Ya hacía tiempo que lo había pensado, así que tenía preservativos conmigo ¡¿de acuerdo?!; ¿ya podemos continuar? Concluyó la chica, pues eso de que todos indagaran sobre su vida íntima frente a todos, comenzaba a hacerla sentir incomoda y apenada.

Tras de la declaración de la chica, los tres integrantes de BTR se giraron a mirar a James, y luego de que este moviera su cabeza afirmativamente confirmando lo dicho por Lucí, volvieron a centrarse en el juego.

-Oigan, aún falta Carlos por responder. Indicó Camille.

Pero cuando Carlos vio que todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre él, el joven latino tomo un gran puñado de palomitas y se las metió todas a la boca.

-Es cierto ¿qué hay de ti? Pregunto Jo.

-L..o sen..to, no pu..do h-a..blar. Dijo el chico con la boca más que llena.

-Oye descuida, no pasa nada si es que aún no has tenido tu primera vez. Aseguro Jo comprensiva. -No tienes por qué avergonzarte, muchos de nosotros tampoco la hemos tenido. Continuó la joven rubia.

Para ese entonces, Carlos ya había terminado de masticar y su vista se había clavado en el piso.

Pero no existía nada en el mundo que preparara a los presentes para lo que el latino estaba a punto de decir en ese momento.

-En realidad…… fue con Alexa. Declaró el joven con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Qué cosa? Preguntó James sin comprender el sentido de la frase.

-Mi primera vez… fue con Alexa. Confesó finalmente Carlos.

-¡¿QUE….?! Gritaron prácticamente todos los presentes en la sala al tiempo que se ponían de pie rápidamente.

Todos a excepción de James, pues el castaño se había desmayado tras la confesión de su amigo.

3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3 BTR 3

Y bueno…..? ¿Qué les parece? =( sé que no soy la mejor escritora, pero realmente valoraría mucho que se tomaran la molestia de opinar sobre los capítulos y si la historia les ha gustado hasta ahora. D= Es feo sentirse ignorada…. /

Igual, me voy por ahora, espero volver… pero realmente estoy comenzando a pensar que si no hay lectores ni interesados en esta historia la abandonaré…

Espero poder leerlos en el próximo capítulo, y de nuevo, espero que haya un próximo capitulo….


End file.
